


Pourquoi Lucifer n'aime pas les humains?

by Maewan



Series: Les liens du sang. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Souvenirs, UA, famille - Freeform, versionfrançaise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: Dans l'imaginaire collectif, l'Histoire veut que Lucifer ait chuté du paradis suite à une trop grande jalousie envers la dernière création de son père:  l'Humain. Mais ce récit nous a été rapporté par des Hommes, qu'en est-il donc de la réalité?





	1. Après l'Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous et bienvenue pour cette première histoire dans l'univers de "Supernatural". Relativement nouvelle dans ce fandom et avec quelques saisons encore à rattraper avant d'être à jour, veuillez pardonner les incohérences qui peuvent s'être glissées dans le texte par rapport à la série. Cette histoire existe aussi en anglais (je m'essaie à la traduction, à défaut d'avoir encore des cours d'anglais), ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous la trouvez en deux exemplaires sur le site. Bonne lecture à tous !

Lucifer se retrouvait une fois encore prisonnier dans la Cage, mais cette fois il n'était pas seul au moment de sa chute. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient eut droit à la présence distrayante de Sam Winchester, son véhicule... malheureusement, ce dernier avait eut la chance d'être libéré il y a quelques années maintenant par Castiel dans un premier temps (leur petit frère), puis le reste de son être, son âme meurtrie, quelques autres décennie plus tard par la Mort en personne. Heureusement, il lui restait une personne pour se distraire : son grand frère Michael qui dardait depuis quelques heures maintenant un regard qui cherchait ouvertement à le scruter, à déchiffrer la plus intime de ses pensées maintenant que leur Destin avait été réduit à néant par de simples humains. Leur père ne l'avait pas vue venir celle là... il avait été formel lors de leur naissance et de l'écriture de la Bible, l'un des Archange allait chuter du Paradis et devenir la plus grande menace envers le monde, jusqu'à un affrontement final qui réduirait le monde à néant. L'Apocalypse... voilà comment il avait appelé ce jour en leur en parlant quand ils étaient encore jeunes, heureux et innocents... eh bien... leur Saint Père s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, le nouveau prophète - Chuck, de son nom - leur avait écrit une toute autre fin en laissant deux singes savants foutre en l'air le destin, lui lâcher un gros merde, et maintenant ils ne savaient plus à quel saint se vouer. Quels étaient leurs desseins vu que tout était sans dessus-dessous? Pourquoi le monde n'avait pas explosé quand la volonté de dieu s'était faite bafouer sans vergogne? Nul ne saurait le dire, pas même eux... et le fait que Michael le fixe en ce moment le mettait presque mal à l'aise... il arborait cet air que le Diable ne connaissait que trop bien, celui qu'il affichait aussi quand ses cadets s'étaient ligués pour semer le chaos chez eux, remplissant les lieux de leur rires clairs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en leur tirant les oreilles, tandis que leur père affichait un sourire indulgent. Lucifer et Gabriel... ils étaient les pires lurons que le paradis ait jamais porté... personne ne s'était ensuite montré si imaginatif pour mettre le Paradis sans dessus dessous, sauf peut-être Balthazar, mais c'était une autre histoire et finalement, Lucifer soupirait avant de relever les yeux vers son aîné qui venait de prendre la parole. Des mots qu'il pensait ne jamais entendre et lui firent froncer les sourcils malgré le rire froid qui menaçait de lui échapper. C'était ça, le fils aîné de dieu? Un tel ange lent d'esprit?

 

\- Tu as fais ça pour elle, n'est-ce pas? Torturer ces humains pour en faire les premiers démons... puis continuer encore et encore jusqu'à condamner leurs âmes à ne pouvoir rejoindre le monde que notre Père avait créé pour eux après leurs morts? Tu as fais en sorte de pousser papa hors de ses limites pour qu'il te fasse chuter du Paradis et t'enferme ici comme le criminel que tu étais devenu?

\- Ding ding ding, _rétorquait sarcastiquement Lucifer, un sourire tenant plus du rictus en train de flotter sur ses lèvres._ Qu'essaies-tu de faire, Michael? Jouer le grand frère capable de comprendre ce que je traverses? Je n'en ai clairement pas besoin... je n'en ai plus besoin plutôt. Nous ne serons plus jamais une famille, et tu le sais très bien, non?

\- Luci... j'essaie juste... je tente de te dire que je comprend ce que tu ressens... depuis l'accident.

\- L'accident?! Tu oses appeler ça un accident alors que tu SAIS parfaitement ce qui s'est réellement passé?! Ça n'avait rien d'un accident, c'était un meurtre froid envers l'un des notre ! La plus jeune d'entre nous ! Comment peux-tu...

 

Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre son frère qui affirmait savoir ce qu'il ressentait tout en osant dire qu'un crime était simplement un coup hasardeux du destin. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que dans la majeure partie des choses de la vie, tout était déjà parfaitement écrit et ordonné par d'autres créatures ayant cette charge à remplir comme mission par leur Père. Un accident... dans ce cas, pouvait-on pousser le vice à dire que les trois quarts des crimes contre l'humanité étaient eux aussi de tragiques drames que nul ne pouvait prévoir, même quand les grands dirigeants du monde ne faisaient que se voiler la face? Le drame de Guernica était lui aussi un accident? L'aviateur n'avait largué sa bombe que par accident, en éternuant il s'était retrouvé à appuyer par hasard sur le bouton qui larguait l'engin?

 

\- Lucifer, tu exagères quand même là... tout ce que je tente de te faire comprendre, c'est que peu importe combien tu nourriras ta rage, cela ne la ramènera pas... et tu sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu te voir devenir ce monstre que tout le monde dépeint maintenant.

 

Par tous les dieux... Michael ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de lire dans ses pensées qu'importe les circonstances. Comme autrefois, Lucifer décidait alors de lui tourner le dos pour feindre le sommeil, coupant la conversation par ce simple geste alors que dans son esprit, la voix de sa conscience se fit entendre pour la première fois depuis longtemps: "Tu sais qu'il a raison. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te consumes pour la venger..." soufflait-elle, faisant danser dans son esprit un visage encadré par d'épaisses boucles blondes, avant de s'endormir pour de bon cette fois. Ça aussi, c'était une nouveauté depuis tout ce temps à ne pas trouver le repos.

x

 

Michael ne quittait pas des yeux le dos de son cadet dont la respiration paisible lui indiquait qu'il venait enfin de trouver le sommeil. En temps normal, les anges n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de dormir sauf quand l'épuisement moral s'en mêlait et son instinct d'aîné serait sans doute revenu à la charge s'il ne gardait pas à l'esprit tout le mal fait par Lucifer au fil des siècles. Par le passé, il serait venu recouvrir son frère pour qu'il soit confortablement installé et au chaud, là, il ne faisait que l'observer en s'interrogeant encore et encore, comme toujours depuis tout ce temps. Est-ce que Lucifer existait toujours quelque part dans cette masse faite de rage? Est-ce que son petit frère, celui capable d'éclairer le monde d'un seul de ses sourires se trouvait simplement ensevelit sous tout ce poids qui l'accablait depuis des millénaires, hurlant sans être entendu pour que quelqu'un vienne le sauver? Maintenant que l'Apocalypse avait été stoppé, y avait-il une chance d'aussi changer la mort qui planait comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête blonde qu'il avait vue grandir? Le ramener doucement vers la raison peut-être? Il ne saurait le dire. Seul le Père était le seul à disposer de toutes les réponses et variables possibles concernant leurs missions... il ne leur avait appris qu'à obéir aux ordres en plus, à suivre inexorablement le chemin qu'il avait soigneusement tracé mais qui n'existait plus maintenant. Est-ce qu'ils avaient eut tort de le croire aveuglément? Est-ce que Castiel avait eut raison de croire en cette chose appelée le Libre Arbitre qui avait guidé ses propres choix et entourait les humains? Désormais, il se posait la question avec un certain sérieux... pour comprendre s'il devait détruire Lucifer d'une façon ou d'une autre ou lui tendre la main. La réponse semblait hors de portée, jusqu'à ce qu'un son vienne briser le silence et créé la surprise dans toute sa Grâce. Satan venait de laisser sortir de seslèvres ce qui ressemblait à une plainte mêlant à la fois la détresse et la douleur. Précautionneusement, l'Archange s'approche donc de la forme endormie et laissait ses ailes apparaître pour entourer le plus jeune, soufflant du bout des lèvres ces quelques mots :

\- Alors tu étais là...


	2. Petite chose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plongé dans un songe des plus agréable, Lucifer se souvient de ce qu'était sa vie au paradis avant que tout ne vole en éclat, et du sourire châleureux de celle qui deviendrait sa plus grande faiblesse.

Il était au Paradis, entouré de sa famille... ses frères s'occupaient en ce moment de leurs cadets pendant que lui-même disposait d'un temps de répit et survolait leur monde pour s'assurer que tout allait bien dans leur monde mais aussi celui des humains, un endroit où leur Père avait encore fort à faire pour se retrouver face au rêve qu'il nourrissait pour eux tous. Créatures mortelles ou divines. Tout allait bien, rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que leur réalité et il aimait à s'arrêter parfois au bord d'un nuage pour regarder les balbutiements du monde d'en bas qui commençait doucement à fourmiller de vie, du plus petit poisson à l'animal imposant et dangereux. C'était merveilleux, et Lucifer enviait son père d'être capable de créer de telles choses... lui aussi aimerait avoir un peuple sur lequel veiller, pour qui être à la fois un modèle et la source d'une peur de sanctions s'ils agissaient mal, tout en étant juste. Mais Père était dieu, et jamais il n'irait contre sa parole... voilà ce qu'il pensait quand un son vint à chatouiller ses oreilles. Un léger sanglot, doux comme la brise et qui venait apparemment de quelques mètres devant lui. Curieux comme il l'était alors, Lucifer se posait avec délicatesse sur le nuage qu'il survolait alors, son regard clair en train de scruter son environnement pour trouver la source de ce bruit. En premier lieu, il ne voyait rien du tout... rien en dehors de la blancheur si caractéristique de la masse cotonneuse qui entourait leur monde originel... jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat blond attire sa rétine, une masse de cheveux qui dépassait d'un minuscule nuage ayant la forme d'un berceau, où s'agitait une minuscule créature rose simplement couverte d'un linceul blanc.   
  


\- Bonjour toi... _soufflait-il, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait sur la fillette (oui, vu ce que cachait le drap, c'était définitivement une petite fille) tandis qu'il soulevait l'enfant pour la caler contre lui._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici, hein...? 

 

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtenait qu'un gazouillis et la vision de l'enfant en train de nicher sa tête dans son cou et s'endormir en un clignement de paupières. Leur père aurait-il oublié de leur dire qu'il avait créé un autre Ange? C'était peu probable, surtout qu'ils arrivaient en général par groupe, alors en oublier un comme ça, ce n'était clairement pas son genre... même en étant très pris par le travail. Un instant, le Porteur de Lumière hésitait sur la marche à suivre... prévenir Michael? Gabriel? Raphaël? Non... ils ne sauraient pas plus que lui comment agir et surtout, ils avaient déjà fort à faire avec les jeunes encore en formation. De fait, le second enfant de Dieu décidait simplement de se rendre dans les appartements lui étant dédié et apporter quelques améliorations à l'endroit pour s'assurer du confort de leur nouvelle petite sœur. Même en passant de la chaleur de ses bras à son nouveau lit, rien ne réveillait le nourrisson durant les heures qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs coups frénétiques soient frappés à sa porte, mettant fin à son répit et surtout au sommeil de la nouvelle venue. Blasé, le blond recouvrait l'enfant en grommelant un " ** _Entrez_** " à peine audible mais suffisamment fort pour que ses frères entrent dans un grand fracas. Gabriel, Balthazar et Castiel... il aurait dût s'en douter. Ces trois là étaient inséparables... Gabriel avait les seconds à sa charge et si quelqu'un devait être au courant de sa découverte, c'était forcément eux et tout n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant de les voir débouler tous les trois pour voir de leurs yeux si c'était réel ou juste le fruit de leurs imaginations fertiles. Sitôt entré, le plus vieux du trio se penchait au dessus du lit taille bambin et émettait un son semble à un ronronnement qui fit sourire les trois autres, tandis que Balthazar affirmait que leur sœur était moche comme un porcelet et que le dernier, le silencieux Castiel, penchait juste la tête en quête de compréhension. Petit Castiel... toujours plus perdu que les autres face à la nouveauté, un point qui se confirmait quand il haussait les sourcils au moment où leur sœur se saisissait de son index en piaffant. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient ceux de son aîné et sa bouche formait un o parfait, laissant l'adolescent pantois un instant, jusqu'à l'explication de Gabriel.

 

\- C'est sa façon de te dire bonjour, elle ne va pas te dévorer je t'assure. D'ailleurs, comment tu l'as appelée, Lucy?

 

Le-dit 'Lucy' marmonnait face à ce surnom qu'il détestait tellement... mais Gabriel s'amusait à en abuser justement dans l'objectif de le voir s'énerver, alors autant ne pas lui donner ce plaisir. Au lieu de quoi, il annonçait le prénom qu'il avait donné à sa trouvaille, recevant l'approbation de ses cadets qui restèrent lui tenir compagnie une partie de sa soirée avant que chacun retourne à ses occupations. De plus, contrairement aux plus âgés, Anaëlle avait besoin de dormir régulièrement durant les premiers siècles de sa vie pour être complètement en forme une fois l'âgé adulte atteint, alors autant ne pas la distraire en ayant tant de personnes autours d'elle dès son arrivée. 

x  
  
Le temps passait et la jeune Anaëlle grandissait bien. Ses cheveux demeuraient du même blond proche de l'or, d'aucun affirmait qu'elle était la copie conforme de Lucifer tant par son comportement que physiquement. Le point important tenait cependant plutôt de sa manie à ne jamais quitter l'ombre de celui qui l'avait amenée ici il y a fort longtemps maintenant et qui chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait se blottissait contre Lucifer en émettant un son semblable à un ronronnement en soupirant d'aise face à cette présence rassurante. Ce matin pourtant, cette dernière secouait son frère qui se retenait de rire en se sentant secoué comme un prunier tandis qu'il feignait de ronfler bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'un piaffement agacé se fasse entendre : 

 

\- Luciiiiii... tu as promis, et puis tu fais même pas dodo en vrai, t'es juste un gros bêta!

 

Un gros bêta? Par leur Père... il devait arrêter de demander à Gabriel de surveiller la petite dernière quand lui-même devait s'absenter pour remplir ses devoirs d'Archange, autrement il allait se retrouver avec une troisième version de Gabriel, et il avait bien assez de l'original et Balthazar qui prenait le même chemin. Non, il devait empêcher ce malheur d'arriver, quitte à ce qu'ils s'exilent ensemble dans un autre coin de leur monde infini, ou juste en tenant sa promesse de passer la journée sur Terre. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que votre protégée fêtait son anniversaire... non, cela n'arrivait qu'une fois par an et Anaëlle ayant entendu que Castiel s'était rendu sur Terre quand il avait son âge, elle avait insisté pour y avoir le droit également... faible, Lucifer s'était surpris à céder en serrant les dents. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait à cette idée. 

 

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as été assez sage... tu viens de me traiter de bêta après tout.   
\- S'il te plaiiiit... je t'aime mon Luci à moi!

La canaille savait y faire, il fallait lui accorder cela. Lucifer décidait de fait de se lever, prenant soin de débarbouiller la gosse avant de lui rappeler les règles de sécurités imposées avant de lui permettre de fouler le sol des mortels. Rester près de lui, ne pas se faire remarquer, ne surtout pas perdre la dague angélique qui lui avait été offerte la veille par Michael au cas où elle aurait besoin de se défendre même si cette hypothèse lui semblait peu probable et qu'il y avait plus de risques qu'elle se blesse seule avec que l'inverse, enfin... ne pas faire de mal aux créatures qui pourraient l'intriguer et avec lesquelles elle pourrait vouloir jouer sans se rendre compte que son contact pouvait avoir un effet néfaste sur eux.

  
\- Tu as compris? On peut y aller?  
\- Oui, oui, oui!  
\- Alors en route.

 


	3. Que tu sois mon père.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer a une vie heureusement depuis qu'il a sa charge la petite dernière du Paradis, s'il avait l'humour de Gabriel, il ferait sans doute un jeu de mots douteux d'ailleurs, mais il est temps d'emmener sa protéger découvrir le vaste monde... est c'est ainsi que nacquit le Diable.

Lucifer s'était retrouvé en un instant à la bordure des nuages, son regard se perdant sur le monde tandis que les mirettes de sa sœur s'écarquillaient de stupeur face à cette nouvelle vision. Les enfants ne voyaient jamais le monde avant normalement, en réalité ceux qui avaient la chance de fouler la terre ferme avant leur première mission étaient aussi une rareté et sans l'insistance de la petite, Anaëlle n'aurait sans doute pas été privilégiée mais voir son bonheur en cet instant le confortait dans le fait que son choix était le bon, surtout quand les ailes minuscules de la gamine s'agitaient, signe de son excitation. Vivement qu'elle soit assez âgée pour apprendre à voler... pour l'instant les essais étaient on ne peut plus infructueux, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui la couve trop en la portant à tout bout de champs... et pas question de refaire un coup d'essai qui pourrait s'achever par une collision plutôt violente avec le sol se trouvait à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres en contrebas. Précautionneusement, Lucifer prenait donc l'angelote contre lui, son dos placé contre son torse, avant que ses propres ailes ne se déploient dans son dos, larges et impressionnantes contrairement à celles des anges de bas rang et il plongeait. 

x

La descente se passa comme un rêve pour les deux êtres venus du ciel qui se posaient finalement à même le sol, paisible car sachant que sous leurs réelles formes, nul humain ne pouvait les voir, surtout dans l'état primitif qui était encore le leur à l'époque. Tous deux se tenaient aux abords d'un lac où les poissons s'agitaient joyeusement, les crapauds coassaient dans les roseaux, l'un d'eux bondissant hors de sa cachette pour se retrouver non loin d'eux.

\- Luci? C'est quoi ça...? C'est très très moche. Pourquoi papa il fait des choses qui ne sont pas belles?

\- Un crapaud. Mais ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, tu sais? Chaque chose a un but dans ce monde, et si une créature n'est pas séduisante en apparence, cela ne lui retire pas le droit d'exister et d'avoir une fonction. Toutes les vies sont importantes... regarde, tend tes mains.

Hésitante au départ, la fillette trouvait la confiance dans les yeux clairs de son frère et obéissait, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'afficher une grimace dégoûtée en sentait sous ses doigts le contact rugueux et poisseux à la fois de l'animal. Un glapissement terrifié quittait même ses lèvres en réaction à cette idée de son aîné qui lui offrait un sourire chaleureux en passant une main dans sa tignasse blonde. Il observait toute les réactions de la plus jeune, voyant la terreur laisser place à une forme de réelle curiosité, puis à un sourire rayonnant en constant la confiance que le crapaud semblait lui accorder sans même tenter de s'enfuir. Au contraire, il restait calme, paisible, étudié sans bronché par la petite fille qui écoutait toutes les explications que son frère lui offraient sur cet animal mais aussi la nature qui les entourait.

\- Remet-le dans les roseaux maintenant... il doit retrouver les siens.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit là... non contente de lui obéir, Anaëlle s'était purement et simplement jetée dans l'eau en passant, son rire en train de résonner dans l'air à la manière d'une musique qui ne se faisait normalement entendre qu'au Paradis mais qui pour une fois foulait la Terre éphémère, destinée elle aussi à s'éteindre un jour contrairement à eux. Tout était déjà écrit oui... pourquoi il n'avait pas vu venir ce qui se passait ensuite. Installé dans l'herbe, en train de se détendre, Lucifer s'était redressé d'un bond (et les sens en alerte) quand le hurlement terrifié d'Anaëlle s'était fait entendre. Sa dague se trouvait dans sa main en un clin d'oeil, il n'avait fermé les yeux qu'un instant pour savourer la caresse du vent, quand était donc arrivés ces humains brandissant quelques armes rudimentaires dans leurs directions? Pas qu'elles puissent être d'une quelconque efficacité contre eux, mais sa Grâce s'agitait tout de même dangereusement tandis qu'il tirait Anaëlle derrière lui, la cachant à l'aide de ses ailes pour qu'elle soit hors de vue. Des monstres... ils étaient traités de monstres par la dernière création paternelle... qui n'était même pas censée pouvoir les voir hors cette fois, l'un d'eux les regardait clairement en indiquant aux naïfs l'accompagnant où ils se trouvaient. Un à un, il régla leurs comptes à ces mortels sans les assassiner, simplement en usant des dons conférés par son père pour les plonger dans un sommeil... mais cette agitation suffit à le distraire lui aussi l'espace d'un instant. Une fraction de seconde qui suffit à provoquer l'effroi couplée à la rage dans son cœur, quand en se retournant il découvrait l'instigateur de cette attaque à leur encontre en train debout au dessus de la forme quasi inerte d'Anaëlle qui se démarquait par la lueur de sa Grâce qui sortait lentement de son corps pour nourrir le sol rendu humide par la rosée matinale. 

Les actions suivantes... Lucifer n'eut que vaguement conscience d'en être l'instigateur. Son esprit s'était comme déconnecté et il assistait au massacre qui suivit, touchant aussi bien les hommes qu'il n'avait fait qu'endormir jusque-là, avant de s'en prendre au seul qui les voyaient. Cette puissance en lui... dirigée uniquement par la rage secouant sa Grâce, agissant de sa propre initiative pour réduire l'âme mortelle à une forme de vie qui n'existait pas jusqu'alors. Des minutes durant, il sentit ces âmes se tortiller dans leurs morceaux de viandes, hurler pour obtenir le pardon et s'enfuir... jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent des fumées noires s'extirpant des carcasses refroidies par la bouche ou le nez, avant de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre. Sa rage le quittait donc subitement, lui permettant de constater les cadavres qui l'entouraient - ces derniers n'éveillaient pourtant aucun intérêt chez lui, ni la moindre culpabilité - non, toute son attention allait vers Anaëlle, sa forme chétive en train de faiblir de minutes en minutes en même temps que s'éteignait ce regard bleu qu'il avait vu pour la première fois il y a si longtemps, même si l'époque ne lui semblait guère plus lointaine qu'une poignée d'années. 

\- Non... Anaëlle! Anaëlle regarde-moi, je suis là... ton grand-frère est là. 

\- Luci...? _venait la petite voix, les paupières de l'enfant se soulevant difficilement pour le regarder avec ce mélange de soulagement et de douleur._

\- Oui c'est moi. Ne parles pas d'accord, je vais te ramener à la maison... papa va te remettre sur pied, tu verras. 

Lui-même ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il était en train de raconter. La lame angélique était plantée dans une zone mortelle du corps de la blonde. Leurs mains s'accrochaient ensemble dans une tentative désespérée de se garder l'un l'autre, l'une par crainte de ce qui l'attendait quand elle allait fermer les yeux - Raphaël lui avait raconté quelques histoires terrifiantes au sujet des ténèbres de la mort - l'autre parce qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir remonter seul, mais en préservant ce contact, il se berçait dans l'illusion que l'instant pouvait être étiré sur des heures, des années humaines même, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comme chaque fois que sa soeur s'était retrouvée en proie à la terreur chez eux, Lucifer la prenait dans ses bras en la laissant caler son visage dans le creux de sa nuque avant d'entonner une berceuse inventée à son intention. 

"Doucement, doucement   
Doucement s'en va le jour   
Doucement, doucement  
À pas de velours

La rainette dit   
Sa chanson de nuit   
Et le lièvre fuit   
Sans un bruit

Doucement, doucement  
Doucement s'en va le jour   
Doucement, doucement   
À pas de velours

Dans le creux des nids  
Les oiseaux blottis   
Se sont endormis 

\- Luci... j'aurai aimé que tu sois mon papa...

...Bonne nuit"

Sur les dernières paroles, sa voix s'était brisée tant par les paroles à peine audibles qui gagnèrent son conduit auditif qu'en constatant que le souffle chaud qui se répercutait régulièrement dans sa nuque cessait soudain de se faire sentir. Le visage de sa sœur basculait sur le côté... elle s'était éteinte et avec elle, la longue période de paix du Paradis... le Lucifer du passé mourrait en même temps que la dernière née du Paradis.

+

Michael se souvenait fort bien de cette journée. Du retour en solitaire de son frère et la rage qui l'habitait. La façon dont il avait créé les démons en détruisant les âmes humaines, afin que ces derniers détruisent l'Humanité qui s'était chargée d'assassiner l'une des leurs... il se souvenait de l'expression de Père quand il comprenait que le Porteur de Lumière s'était perdu dans une folie incurable et que le seul moyen de préserver son œuvre soit d'enfermer le second né dans une Cage profondément enfouie dans les fosses infernales des damnés, d'où il ne sortirait que bien plus tard, lors de l'Apocalypse... tous, ils s'étaient mis à jeter la pierre sur Lucifer, le renommant Satan, le Diable et tant d'autres noms destinés à le dénigrer pour les siècles à venir auprès des futurs générations d'Anges et de l'humanité. Ennemis juré des Winchester durant l'Apocalypse, ce n'est qu'en plongeant dans ce sommeil rarissime que pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps ensemble Michael revoyait son cadet et l'Ange derrière le masque de cruauté indifférente. Père avait raison, Lucifer n'avait jamais été démoniaque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup si vous avez lu jusqu'ici (et s'il reste des fautes ou autres, c'est sans doute un coup des daleks, ou de mon clavier qui fait parfois sa vie en corrigeant des mots qui sont tout à fait corrects au départ). Je suis en tout cas en train de penser à une suite de cette histoire. Dites-moi si cela vous tente, et en attendant je vous dis à bientôt, vu que d'autres récits sont en cours d'écriture!


End file.
